The present invention relates, in general, to quick connectors formed of male and female components and a retainer for releasably locking the male and female components together.
Quick connectors are widely employed in industrial applications to releasably and lockably interconnecting fluid conduits. Such connectors have proven reliable in many applications due to their low cost, easy assembly, and high pull-out forces resisting separation, etc.
Check valves have also been employed in quick connectors to block fluid flow when the male and female connector portions are disconnected. In such quick connectors, a check valve or ball is disposed within one bore of the connector and movable between two positions, one blocking fluid flow from one of the connector portions and another allowing fluid flow between the connector portions.
As shown in FIG. 1 and described in greater detail hereafter, check valves have been employed in quick connectors to block fluid flow from a conduit attached to one of the connector portions when the male and female connector portions are disconnected from each other. However, such a quick connector design relies on the mechanical insertion of the male component into the female component to move the check valve to the open position.
It would be desirable to provide a quick connector having a one-way flow or check valve integrally mounted therein which blocks flow in one direction through the joined connector portions while allowing flow in the opposite direction. It would also be desirable to provide a quick connector having a one-way check valve which is a robust design.
The present invention is a quick connector having a one-way flow valve which blocks reverse fluid flow through the conduits connected to the quick connector.
In one aspect of the invention, the quick connector includes mating male and female components, a retainer locking the male and female components together. The female component has a through bore. A bearing cage is disposed in the through bore and receives a tip end of the male component. A projection extends from a first end of the bearing cage. A flow ball is mounted in the bore of the housing and is movable between a first flow permitting or open position wherein the flow ball engages the projection extending from the first end of the bearing cage and a second, flow blocking or closed position wherein the flow ball sealingly engages a valve seat formed in the bore in the housing. A plurality of support ribs are formed in the bore of the housing for supporting the rolling movement of the flow ball. The flow ball and the support ribs define flow paths around the flow ball and between the ribs, and into the bearing cage.
The quick connector of the present invention provides a one-way flow valve operation with a minimal number of components and without a spring which is subject to wear over long term use. The check valve uniquely blocks reverse fluid flow through the conduits connected to the quick connector, when the quick connector components are joined together.